


Absolution

by greenmage128



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: And I'm not sure the Major Character Death really counts, But I'm tagging it anyway just in case, But only if you squint, Gen, Implied Sam/Gadreel and Sam/Kevin, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 15:39:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1946721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenmage128/pseuds/greenmage128
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gadreel seeks forgiveness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absolution

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know where this came from. I was musing on the different Sam rareships, and this popped into my head. Oddly enough, the slash is optional. Also, this operates on the idea that Gadreel didn't die. In fact, I'm just gonna cover my hears and "la la la" into the sunset until Season 10 proves me completely wrong on that one. Yeah, I'm still kinda pissed about it.

The Veil was repairing, allowing the Heaven-bound to go to their final resting place, but the angels could only go so fast, lest they risk creating more troubles between the dimensions. Reapers guided the lost souls along, but there was one that remained, waiting until all the others had gone before him.

Gadreel called him forward before he could go. He had words for this spirit, and he had to reach him before he went to Heaven, where he would be beyond Gadreel’s reach. “Kevin Tran.”

The ghost of the prophet cocked an eyebrow at him. “Don’t tell me. You want to apologize, right?”

“No. I know there’s nothing I could say or do that would make up for what I did to you, and there is nothing that can excuse it.” Gadreel shook his head. That little yellow slip of paper flashed before his eyes, and with all his heart he wished he’d burned it the moment he opened it. “But if there was a way, I would trade our places in an instant. This you must believe.”

Kevin smiled, though it didn’t reach his eyes. “You sound like a Winchester, you know that?”

The angel nodded. “Then I must be doing something right.”

“Oh no. God, don’t—” Kevin laughed, and this seemed more genuine. “Don’t take them for role models, please. I mean, they’re decent guys, but just learn from them, okay? Don’t copy them.”

“Duly noted.” Gadreel smiled, because the prophet was right, similar words from Castiel ringing in his head.

Kevin’s spirit flickered. His departure couldn’t delayed for much longer. “Look. Just… take care of him, all right? Do that and consider yourself forgiven.”

He didn’t have to ask who Kevin meant, and it was not a notion Gadreel objected to. Whether the Winchester would let him was another matter, but that was his problem, not Kevin’s. It did, however, make him wonder. “I will, but I have to ask. Why?”

That half-smile turned bittersweet. “Because I never could.”

And then Kevin Tran, prophet of the Lord, was gone, at last at peace.


End file.
